VAMP
by deathpenity17
Summary: What are you afraid of?" asked Riley. *music stops* "Nothing." "You're sure?" asked Riley as he stared at her. Riley isn't all the crack up his supposed to be. Find out what that is...
1. Chapter 1

Riley

**Riley **

_**What if Riley is a vampire in NT?**_

"Very cute man…" muttered Riley as he saw the person in the chair with the phone to her ear.

"Thank you" she said as she hung up. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Hi." Said Riley softly.

"Abigail chase" said the blond woman.

"Paul Brown" said Ben loudly.

"Nice to meet you." Said Abigail as she shook his hand that was warm.

"Bill." Said Riley as he carefully led out his hand as she went to shook it also but was startled by the unnatural coldness to its touch.

"Nice to meet you, Bill. How may I help you?" Abigail asked quickly. Riley sighed when Ben asked the land she came in. He guesses wrong.

"Saxon German." Said Abigail when she half glared at him. Riley frowned.

"You're not American?" Riley asked quickly.

"Oh I am an American I was just born here- please don't touch that." Said Abigail when she caught Ben about to touch the buttons of George Washington's uniform. Riley groaned when he still tried to strike a conversation. Ben stopped.

"That's very fortunate for you. Now you told my assistant that this is urgent matter?" she said.

"Uh- yes mamma let me get straight to the point. Someone is going to steal the decoration of independence." Said Ben as he and Riley sat down. Abigail glanced at Riley.

"It's true." Said Riley.

"Think I need to get you guys in touch with the FBI-"

We already met the FBI."

"And…" asked Abigail.

"They assured us that the decoration can't possibly be stolen." Said Riley, tiredly.

"They're right." Said Abigail.

"My friend and I are less certain however if we were given the privilege to examine the document." Explained Ben. "We be more certain that it will or will not be stolen."

"What do you think you'll find?" Abigail asked with a frown on her face.

"We believe that we find in cription-"

"It's a bloody treasure map but we're bloody treasure protectors." Muttered Riley darkly. "The bloody enemies of ours are after it but we bloody didn't know it at that time." Abigail stared at Riley with some shock and confusion. Riley signed as he lean in his chair.

"They know where to look know, Miss. Chase. They betrayed us at the last minute."

"A treasure map?" she asked.

"That's where we lost the FBI." muttered Riley under his breath but she heard him loud and clear.

"Mr. Brown I personally seen the back of Independence and there is now map on it but says the decoration of independence 1776" explained Abigail.

"It's invisible" shot Riley.

"And that where we lost the home land of security" added Riley when the silence continued.

"What led you to assume there's this invisible map?" she asked.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200-year-old pipe." said Ben.

"Owned by the Free Masons." added Riley.

"May I see the pipe?" she asked.

"We don't have it." Riley said after a pause.

"Did Bigfoot take it?" Abigail asked as she leaned toward him with narrowed eyes.

"It was nice meeting you." said Ben as he got up.

"It was nice to meet you too." Said Abigail as her eyes stared at Riley. Riley smiled as he let his eyes turn icy crystal blue. Abigail blinked as Riley nodded goodbye to her.

"This is... huge." said Riley. "Prison... huge. You are gonna go to prison. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, probably." said Ben.

"Well... that would... bother most people." said Riley.

"Okay, Ben, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they're all saying the same exact thing: Listen to Riley." said Riley as Ben looked up from the book at the desk. "It's surrounded by guards and video monitors and little families from Iowa and little kids on their eighth grade field trips."

"The preservation room. Enjoy. Go ahead. Do you know what the preservation room is for?" asked Ben as he pulled to book toward Riley.

"Room contains…b-blossoms and evil creatures?"

"No. it's where when it isn't on display or inside the vault, it is cleaned and see what had happened to when the security comes off."

"There are heat secures that comes off when you comes too close or have a high fever." Said Riley quickly. Ben blinked.

"So that how it is cut off- "

"Yeah… So what else do we do?" said a board Riley.

"Let's do it."

"Riley, can you hear me?" asked Ben as he walked away from the red van.

"Unfortunately, yes." Muttered Riley.

"How do you look?" asked Riley as he let himself go into vampire form.

"Not bad." Said Ben as he walked away. He walks into the ball room. He spotted Dr. Chase in the crowd.

"Mazel tov!" said Riley as he drank some human blood. He was beginning to be calm at this. He was about to drink some more blood when he heard Abigail's voice over the wire of Ben.

"…You know, I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but um... I really want it." said Abigail. His eyes widen. He remembered her clearly ever since that day.

"Is that that hot girl? How does she look?" Riley asked as he lowered the full glass of human blood when he noticed it was her. He want to hear to see if she like Ben at all. So far she was annoyed with him.

"A toast? Yeah. To high treason. That's what these men were committing when they signed the Declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and-Oh! Oh, my personal favorite-and had their entrails cut out and ''burned''!" said Ben. "So... Here's to the men who did what was considered wrong, in order to do what they knew was right…what they knew was right." said Ben as he flirted with Abigail who wasn't interested in this at all. Riley smiled when he noticed this and Ben didn't.

"This better work…" whispered Riley as the thing showed Abigail's finger prints.

"It's working!" said Ben.

"Spit it." ordered Riley as he waited for Ben to say the letters.

"Valley forgo." Said Riley without thinking and Ben typed it in.

"That was quick." said Ben as he walked to the document.

Suddenly the Riley's laptop was cut off. His eyes widen at what just happened.

"I lost my feed." Riley muttered trying to be calm.

"What?" asked Ben alarmed.

"I lost my feed, Ben. Ben, I have, nothing. Ben, I have nothing." panicked Riley as he tried to get it back.

"I'm taking the whole thing. I'll get it out of the elevator." said Ben as he picked up the Declaration of independence's case.

"What are you talking about, is it heavy?" asked Riley as he tried everything on the computer. "Get out of there. Get out of there now."

Bang!

"Who's shooting?!" asked Riley.

"Ian."

"That scrum!!" growled Riley. Ben rolled the document and put it in the clear plastic tube bag. He walks into a gift shop.

"Are you trying to steal that?" asked the clerk.

"Oh! Umm...?" asked Ben confused. Riley hissed to him to buy a serener of the same document.

"It's thirty-five dollars." said the clerk.

"For this?" asked Ben.  
"Yeah." said the clerk.  
"That's a lot." said Ben.  
"Hey, I don't make the prices." said the clerk.

"That's umm... thirty-two... fifty-seven?" said Ben.

"We take Visa." sighed the clerk.

"Ben, the, uh, the mean D-declaration lady is behind you." said Riley as he spotted her walking behind Ben.

"Oh bad! Bad, bad, bad!" said Ben. They see Ian's men kidnapping her into the car and drove off with Riley hot on their trial. They see Abigail hanging out the back of Ian's truck, clinging to the door and screaming.  
"Oh, no." muttered Ben.

"Holy Lord." whispered Riley.

"Skidding! Skidding! Skidding!" hissed Riley as he crashed into the car.

"You all right?" yelled Ben.

"No, those - those lunatics..." stuttered Abigail.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Ben.

"You're all lunatics!" shouted Abigail.

"You hungry?" yelled Ben.

"What?" asked Abigail.

"Are you all right?" asked Ben.

"Still a little on-edge from being shot at but I'll be fine, thanks for asking." muttered Riley in the front of the car.

"Yeah, well I'm not all right! Those men have the Declaration of Independence!" yelled Abigail.

"She lost it?" yelled Riley in horror.

"They don't have it." said Ben.  
_He pulls the Declaration out to show her_

"See? Okay? Now could you please stop shouting?" asked Ben.  
Abigail_ reaches for it but he pulls it away_

"Give me that!"

"You're still shouting, and it's really starting to annoy. You would do well, Dr. Chase, to be a little more civilized in this instance." explained Ben.

"If that's the real one, what did they get?" Abigail asked confused.

"A souvenir. I thought it'd be a good idea to have a duplicate, turns out I was right. I actually had to pay for the souvenir and the real one, so you owe me 35, plus tax." said Ben.

"Genius." muttered Riley as he drove off.

"Who were those men?" asked Abigail.

"Just the guys we warned you were going to try to steal the Declaration." said Ben.

"And you didn't believe us!" shot Riley.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe." explained Ben.

"**V**erdammt! Give me that!" shouted Abigail as she tried to get the document.

"You know something? You're shouting again." said a board Ben.

"Pretty sure she was swearing too." Said Riley, amused.

"Well, we probably deserved that." muttered Ben.

"I leveled with you one hundred percent." said Ben.  
"Give me the Declaration, Mr. Brown." said Abigail.  
"OK, my name's not Brown. It's Gates. I leveled with you ninety-eight percent." sighed Ben.

"And I'm not Bill." muttered Riley.

"You can't ''seriously'' intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence... in the back of a moving van!" said Abigail hurriedly.  
"We have a clean room environment all set up: EDS suits, a particulate air filtration system, the whole shebang." muttered Riley.  
"Really?" she asked looking at him with hope in his eyes.

"We can't go back. Riley stop by here." said Ben.

"What?" asked Riley as he stopped the car to a park field.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Steal those too?" asked Abigail.  
"They're scans of the originals, quiet please." said Ben as he walked in front the car.

"Where did you get the scans?" she asked again.

"I know the person who has the originals, now shush." said Ben.

"Why do you need them?" asked Abigail after a few seconds of silence.  
"She really can't shut her mouth, can she?" asked Ben to Riley who began to crawl to the bad of the van where Abigail sat down. He shook his head as he sat next to her.  
He o_ffering her the Declaration._  
"Look, I will let you hold this if you promise to shut up, please!" pleaded Ben as he continued to walk in circles. As he muttered to himself Abigail pulled her feet out of her shoes. Riley notices this and suddenly lunges at her. She looks at him with surprised that he noticed this. He gently kissed her and he began to make out with her as she laid there in the door way of the van with him above her.

"So what do we do to the girl? I've some duck tape. I can do that very quick." Said Riley. Abigail's eyes widen when she heard that.

"Yeah…You do that while I talk to my dad…" muttered Ben as he got out of the car.

Abigail quickly turned her head to see Riley holding a duck tape and a pair of scissors. She could have sworn that she saw his reflection that wasn't reflecting the back of his head but her looking at the reflection. She shook her head as she looked again but to still see her reflection but not Riley's. She looked up to see Riley looking at her with a frown.

"Uh…what are you starring at?" asked Riley. She pointed but Riley didn't move.

"The reflection…" choked Abigail. Horror hit Riley like a rock in the stomach. He hadn't been that careful this time. He turned white when she said that. He remembered something and pointed at his right to the mirror at the back. Abigail looked and gasped when she saw a completely different Riley in the reflection.

The reflected Riley was to the point of being unhealthy pale skin as his eyes were crystal pale. Abigail couldn't tell if he had fangs or not for his mouth was closed. His hair had a little bit of body in it through it was a little wavy just slightly. It was sharper.

The reflection changed to the normal Riley. Abigail frowned then glancing at Riley to see him gone. Or that she hoped.

"Hey. Blondie. Why the long face?" asked a voice behind her as she felt tape over her mouth and a rope around her wrist. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Stay good. It'll be good for your life human." muttered the vamped Riley as he took a hold of her to get her the back of the van. He then got her laid on her back as he taped her there also. He began to close the door then muttered. "You WILL NOT tell this to Ben…agree?"

Abigail didn't move but stared at his fangs. Through Riley knew her answer as he closed to door to the van and locked it while changing back to his normal self.

Abigail's eyes widen when the back of the van's door open to revealed Riley. He quickly untapped her without a word and dragged her by the hand to a black car.

"Lower your heart beat. It's getting on my nerves." muttered Riley as they entered the back seat of the black car. Abigail saw Ben in the front. She glanced back at Riley.

"We're going to get the letters to solve the problem on the map." whispered Riley as they continued on to their next place to go. She felt drowsy but tried to fight it.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." muttered Riley.

'No! You're next to a vampire and want to sleep?! What's wrong with you?!' she thought tiredly as she felt her head rest on his shoulder.

Abigail jumped when she felt cold hands on her. She felt Riley picking her up to carry her up the to room. He placed her on the bed and made only a half a step when he felt a hand on his armed sleeve. He looked down to see Abigail looking up at him with confusion.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Are we at a hotel room?" Riley nodded as he went to get something to drink. What he didn't know is that Abigail fallowed him. He was drinking the glass full of blood when he noticed Abigail was peeking in the room. He nodded so she could go into the room.

"Whose blood is that?" asked Abigail. "Ben's or mine?'

"It's none of you guy's blood." He said. _'Though I wish it was your blood that I'm drinking.'_

"How does it feel like to get bitten?" asked Abigail for Riley sharply stared at her.

"You want to know?" he asked surprised. Abigail nodded. Riley stilled for a moment before walking up to her slowly as he gently took her hand and began to smell it from the wrist to the middle of her arm. He stopped a little below her wrist before his eyes and fangs appeared.

He heard Abigail's heart beating faster and quickly let his fangs slide into her wrist. He heard her gasped as his other arm quickly circled around her waist before she stumbled to the floor. He felt the sweetness in her blood and drank.

'I'm drinking her blood.' Thought Riley as he heard her moaned as he sucked another amount of her blood. He let go of her as she gets up and fails miserably as he caught her.

"S-s- so c-cold…" whispered Abigail as he carried her to the bed.

"It's the after effects of the blood loss, Abi." said Riley as he tucked her into bed.

"hey. What happened to her?" asked ben as Riley shut the door closed.

"her ankle hurts a bit." Said Riley as he quickly went to the kitchen to quickly get the blood away from ben.

**NTQ**

"Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" asked Riley.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this?" asked Powell.

"Same way they built the pyramids - and the Great Wall of China." said Ben.

"Yeah... the aliens helped them." Muttered Riley under his breath.

**Riley Poole**: It's a big blue-ish green man... with a strange-looking goatee... I'm guessing that's significant.  
_hugs the statue_

**Abigail Chase**: Are you crying, Riley?  
**Riley Poole**: Look... Stairs.

**Abigail Chase**: What do you see?  
**Ben Gates**: _holding a water bottle up to a 100 dollar bill and peering into it_ 2:22  
**Abigail Chase**: What time is it now?  
**Clothing Store Clerk**: Almost 3  
**Abigail Chase**: _sighs, defeated_ We missed it.  
**Riley Poole**: No, we didn't. We didn't miss it because...  
_looks up and Ben and Abigail, to Ben_  
**Riley Poole**: You don't know this? I know something about history that you don't know.  
**Ben Gates**: I'd be very excited to learn about it, Riley.  
**Riley Poole**: Hold on one second, let me just take in this moment. This is cool. Is this how you feel all the time? W-well, except now.  
**Abigail Chase**: Riley!  
**Riley Poole**: All right! What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War I. If it's 3 p.m. now that means that in 1776 it would be 2 p.m.  
**Ben Gates**: Riley, you're a genius.  
**Riley Poole**: _Abigail and Ben start heading out. Riley follows._ Do you actually know who the first person to come up with the idea of Daylight Savings Time was?  
**Abigail Chase****, ****Ben Gates**: Benjamin Franklin  
_Riley stamps his foot in defeat._

**Ben Gates**: We have to steal The Declaration of Independence!

X

**Riley Poole**: Ian, why don't you just come back down here, and we can talk through this together!  
_Ian aims his gun at Riley_  
**Ian Howe**: Don't speak again.  
**Riley Poole**: Okay.

**Butcher Lady**: If you're not a steak, you don't belong here.  
**Abigail Chase**: I'm just trying to hide from my ex-husband.  
**Butcher Lady**: _sees Shaw_ Who, Baldie?  
**Abigail Chase**: Yes.  
**Butcher Lady**: Honey, stay as long as you like.  
**Abigail Chase**: Huh, thank you.  
**Butcher Lady**: _to Shaw_ You want something?  
_leaning on the counter panting, while looking around for Abigail_  
**Butcher Lady**: Do you want something?  
**Shaw**: _unnerved_ Shut up.  
_leaves_  
**Butcher Lady**: _to Abigail_ I see why you left him.

_last lines_  
**Abigail Chase**: I made something for you.  
**Ben Gates**: You did?  
**Abigail Chase**: M-hm.  
**Ben Gates**: What?  
**Abigail Chase**: A map.  
**Ben Gates**: A map... Where does it lead to?  
**Abigail Chase**: You'll figure it out.

**Ben Gates**: Meet me at the car. Call me if you have any problems.  
**Riley Poole**: Like if we get caught and killed?  
**Ben Gates**: Yeah - that would be a big problem. Take care of her.  
**Riley Poole****, ****Abigail Chase**: _together_ I will.

**Riley Poole**: Why can't they just say, 'go to this place, and here is the treasure; spend it wisely'?


	2. SORRY! was excited

Riley

**Riley **

_**What if Riley is a vampire in NT?**_

"Very cute man…" muttered Riley as he saw the person in the chair with the phone to her ear.

"Thank you" she said as she hung up. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Hi." Said Riley softly.

"Abigail chase" said the blond woman.

"Paul Brown" said Ben loudly.

"Nice to meet you." Said Abigail as she shook his hand that was warm.

"Bill." Said Riley as he carefully led out his hand as she went to shook it also but was startled by the unnatural coldness to its touch.

"Nice to meet you, Bill. How may I help you?" Abigail asked quickly. Riley sighed when Ben asked the land she came in. He guesses wrong.

"Saxon German." Said Abigail when she half glared at him. Riley frowned.

"You're not American?" Riley asked quickly.

"Oh I am an American I was just born here- please don't touch that." Said Abigail when she caught Ben about to touch the buttons of George Washington's uniform. Riley groaned when he still tried to strike a conversation. Ben stopped.

"That's very fortunate for you. Now you told my assistant that this is urgent matter?" she said.

"Uh- yes mamma let me get straight to the point. Someone is going to steal the decoration of independence." Said Ben as he and Riley sat down. Abigail glanced at Riley.

"It's true." Said Riley.

"Think I need to get you guys in touch with the FBI-"

We already met the FBI."

"And…" asked Abigail.

"They assured us that the decoration can't possibly be stolen." Said Riley, tiredly.

"They're right." Said Abigail.

"My friend and I are less certain however if we were given the privilege to examine the document." Explained Ben. "We be more certain that it will or will not be stolen."

"What do you think you'll find?" Abigail asked with a frown on her face.

"We believe that we find in cription-"

"It's a bloody treasure map but we're bloody treasure protectors." Muttered Riley darkly. "The bloody enemies of ours are after it but we bloody didn't know it at that time." Abigail stared at Riley with some shock and confusion. Riley signed as he lean in his chair.

"They know where to look know, Miss. Chase. They betrayed us at the last minute."

"A treasure map?" she asked.

"That's where we lost the FBI." muttered Riley under his breath but she heard him loud and clear.

"Mr. Brown I personally seen the back of Independence and there is now map on it but says the decoration of independence 1776" explained Abigail.

"It's invisible" shot Riley.

"And that where we lost the home land of security" added Riley when the silence continued.

"What led you to assume there's this invisible map?" she asked.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200-year-old pipe." said Ben.

"Owned by the Free Masons." added Riley.

"May I see the pipe?" she asked.

"We don't have it." Riley said after a pause.

"Did Bigfoot take it?" Abigail asked as she leaned toward him with narrowed eyes.

"It was nice meeting you." said Ben as he got up.

"It was nice to meet you too." Said Abigail as her eyes stared at Riley. Riley smiled as he let his eyes turn icy crystal blue. Abigail blinked as Riley nodded goodbye to her.

* * *

"This is... huge." said Riley. "Prison... huge. You are gonna go to prison. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, probably." said Ben.

"Well... that would... bother most people." said Riley.

"Okay, Ben, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they're all saying the same exact thing: Listen to Riley." said Riley as Ben looked up from the book at the desk. "It's surrounded by guards and video monitors and little families from Iowa and little kids on their eighth grade field trips."

"The preservation room. Enjoy. Go ahead. Do you know what the preservation room is for?" asked Ben as he pulled to book toward Riley.

"Room contains…b-blossoms and evil creatures?"

"No. it's where when it isn't on display or inside the vault, it is cleaned and see what had happened to when the security comes off."

"There are heat secures that comes off when you comes too close or have a high fever." Said Riley quickly. Ben blinked.

"So that how it is cut off- "

"Yeah… So what else do we do?" said a board Riley.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Riley, can you hear me?" asked Ben as he walked away from the red van.

"Unfortunately, yes." Muttered Riley.

"How do you look?" asked Riley as he let himself go into vampire form.

"Not bad." Said Ben as he walked away. He walks into the ball room. He spotted Dr. Chase in the crowd.

"Mazel tov!" said Riley as he drank some human blood. He was beginning to be calm at this. He was about to drink some more blood when he heard Abigail's voice over the wire of Ben.

"…You know, I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but um... I really want it." said Abigail. His eyes widen. He remembered her clearly ever since that day.

"Is that that hot girl? How does she look?" Riley asked as he lowered the full glass of human blood when he noticed it was her. He want to hear to see if she like Ben at all. So far she was annoyed with him.

"A toast? Yeah. To high treason. That's what these men were committing when they signed the Declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and-Oh! Oh, my personal favorite-and had their entrails cut out and ''burned''!" said Ben. "So... Here's to the men who did what was considered wrong, in order to do what they knew was right…what they knew was right." said Ben as he flirted with Abigail who wasn't interested in this at all. Riley smiled when he noticed this and Ben didn't.

"This better work…" whispered Riley as the thing showed Abigail's finger prints.

"It's working!" said Ben.

"Spit it." ordered Riley as he waited for Ben to say the letters.

"Valley forgo." Said Riley without thinking and Ben typed it in.

"That was quick." said Ben as he walked to the document.

Suddenly the Riley's laptop was cut off. His eyes widen at what just happened.

"I lost my feed." Riley muttered trying to be calm.

"What?" asked Ben alarmed.

"I lost my feed, Ben. Ben, I have, nothing. Ben, I have nothing." panicked Riley as he tried to get it back.

"I'm taking the whole thing. I'll get it out of the elevator." said Ben as he picked up the Declaration of independence's case.

"What are you talking about, is it heavy?" asked Riley as he tried everything on the computer. "Get out of there. Get out of there now."

Bang!

"Who's shooting?!" asked Riley.

"Ian."

"That scrum!!" growled Riley. Ben rolled the document and put it in the clear plastic tube bag. He walks into a gift shop.

"Are you trying to steal that?" asked the clerk.

"Oh! Umm...?" asked Ben confused. Riley hissed to him to buy a serener of the same document.

"It's thirty-five dollars." said the clerk.

"For this?" asked Ben.

"Yeah." said the clerk.

"That's a lot." said Ben.

"Hey, I don't make the prices." said the clerk.

"That's umm... thirty-two... fifty-seven?" said Ben.

"We take Visa." sighed the clerk.

"Ben, the, uh, the mean D-declaration lady is behind you." said Riley as he spotted her walking behind Ben.

* * *

"Oh bad! Bad, bad, bad!" said Ben. They see Ian's men kidnapping her into the car and drove off with Riley hot on their trial. They see Abigail hanging out the back of Ian's truck, clinging to the door and screaming.

"Oh, no." muttered Ben.

"Holy Lord." whispered Riley.

"Skidding! Skidding! Skidding!" hissed Riley as he crashed into the car.

"You all right?" yelled Ben.

"No, those - those lunatics..." stuttered Abigail.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Ben.

"You're all lunatics!" shouted Abigail.

"You hungry?" yelled Ben.

"What?" asked Abigail.

"Are you all right?" asked Ben.

"Still a little on-edge from being shot at but I'll be fine, thanks for asking." muttered Riley in the front of the car.

"Yeah, well I'm not all right! Those men have the Declaration of Independence!" yelled Abigail.

"She lost it?" yelled Riley in horror.

"They don't have it." said Ben.  
_He pulls the Declaration out to show her_

"See? Okay? Now could you please stop shouting?" asked Ben.

Abigail_ reaches for it but he pulls it away_

"Give me that!"

"You're still shouting, and it's really starting to annoy. You would do well, Dr. Chase, to be a little more civilized in this instance." explained Ben.

"If that's the real one, what did they get?" Abigail asked confused.

"A souvenir. I thought it'd be a good idea to have a duplicate, turns out I was right. I actually had to pay for the souvenir and the real one, so you owe me 35, plus tax." said Ben.

"Genius." muttered Riley as he drove off.

"Who were those men?" asked Abigail.

"Just the guys we warned you were going to try to steal the Declaration." said Ben.

"And you didn't believe us!" shot Riley.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe." explained Ben.

"**V**erdammt! Give me that!" shouted Abigail as she tried to get the document.

"You know something? You're shouting again." said a board Ben.

"Pretty sure she was swearing too." Said Riley, amused.

"Well, we probably deserved that." muttered Ben.

"I leveled with you one hundred percent." said Ben.

"Give me the Declaration, Mr. Brown." said Abigail.

"OK, my name's not Brown. It's Gates. I leveled with you ninety-eight percent." sighed Ben.

"And I'm not Bill." muttered Riley.

"You can't ''seriously'' intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence... in the back of a moving van!" said Abigail hurriedly.  
"We have a clean room environment all set up: EDS suits, a particulate air filtration system, the whole shebang." muttered Riley.  
"Really?" she asked looking at him with hope in his eyes.

"We can't go back. Riley stop by here." said Ben.

"What?" asked Riley as he stopped the car to a park field.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Steal those too?" asked Abigail.

"They're scans of the originals, quiet please." said Ben as he walked in front the car.

"Where did you get the scans?" she asked again.

"I know the person who has the originals, now shush." said Ben.

"Why do you need them?" asked Abigail after a few seconds of silence.

"She really can't shut her mouth, can she?" asked Ben to Riley who began to crawl to the bad of the van where Abigail sat down. He shook his head as he sat next to her.  
He o_ffering her the Declaration._

"Look, I will let you hold this if you promise to shut up, please!" pleaded Ben as he continued to walk in circles. As he muttered to himself Abigail pulled her feet out of her shoes. Riley notices this and suddenly lunges at her. She looks at him with surprised that he noticed this. He gently kissed her and he began to make out with her as she laid there in the door way of the van with him above her.

* * *

"So what do we do to the girl? I've some duck tape. I can do that very quick." Said Riley. Abigail's eyes widen when she heard that.

"Yeah…You do that while I talk to my dad…" muttered Ben as he got out of the car.

Abigail quickly turned her head to see Riley holding a duck tape and a pair of scissors. She could have sworn that she saw his reflection that wasn't reflecting the back of his head but her looking at the reflection. She shook her head as she looked again but to still see her reflection but not Riley's. She looked up to see Riley looking at her with a frown.

"Uh…what are you starring at?" asked Riley. She pointed but Riley didn't move.

"The reflection…" choked Abigail. Horror hit Riley like a rock in the stomach. He hadn't been that careful this time. He turned white when she said that. He remembered something and pointed at his right to the mirror at the back. Abigail looked and gasped when she saw a completely different Riley in the reflection.

The reflected Riley was to the point of being unhealthy pale skin as his eyes were crystal pale. Abigail couldn't tell if he had fangs or not for his mouth was closed. His hair had a little bit of body in it through it was a little wavy just slightly. It was sharper.

The reflection changed to the normal Riley. Abigail frowned then glancing at Riley to see him gone. Or that she hoped.

"Hey. Blondie. Why the long face?" asked a voice behind her as she felt tape over her mouth and a rope around her wrist. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Stay good. It'll be good for your life human." muttered the vamped Riley as he took a hold of her to get her the back of the van. He then got her laid on her back as he taped her there also. He began to close the door then muttered. "You WILL NOT tell this to Ben…agree?"

Abigail didn't move but stared at his fangs. Through Riley knew her answer as he closed to door to the van and locked it while changing back to his normal self.

* * *

Abigail's eyes widen when the back of the van's door open to revealed Riley. He quickly untapped her without a word and dragged her by the hand to a black car.

"Lower your heart beat. It's getting on my nerves." muttered Riley as they entered the back seat of the black car. Abigail saw Ben in the front. She glanced back at Riley.

"We're going to get the letters to solve the problem on the map." whispered Riley as they continued on to their next place to go. She felt drowsy but tried to fight it.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." muttered Riley.

'No! You're next to a vampire and want to sleep?! What's wrong with you?!' she thought tiredly as she felt her head rest on his shoulder.

Abigail jumped when she felt cold hands on her. She felt Riley picking her up to carry her up the to room. He placed her on the bed and made only a half a step when he felt a hand on his armed sleeve. He looked down to see Abigail looking up at him with confusion.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Are we at a hotel room?" Riley nodded as he went to get something to drink. What he didn't know is that Abigail fallowed him. He was drinking the glass full of blood when he noticed Abigail was peeking in the room. He nodded so she could go into the room.

"Whose blood is that?" asked Abigail. "Ben's or mine?'

"It's none of you guy's blood." He said. _'Though I wish it was your blood that I'm drinking.'_

"How does it feel like to get bitten?" asked Abigail for Riley sharply stared at her.

"You want to know?" he asked surprised. Abigail nodded. Riley stilled for a moment before walking up to her slowly as he gently took her hand and began to smell it from the wrist to the middle of her arm. He stopped a little below her wrist before his eyes and fangs appeared.

He heard Abigail's heart beating faster and quickly let his fangs slide into her wrist. He heard her gasped as his other arm quickly circled around her waist before she stumbled to the floor. He felt the sweetness in her blood and drank.

'I'm drinking her blood.' Thought Riley as he heard her moaned as he sucked another amount of her blood. He let go of her as she gets up and fails miserably as he caught her.

"S-s- so c-cold…" whispered Abigail as he carried her to the bed.

"It's the after effects of the blood loss, Abi." said Riley as he tucked her into bed.

"hey. What happened to her?" asked Ben as Riley shut the door closed.

"her ankle hurts a bit." Said Riley as he quickly went to the kitchen to quickly get the blood away from Ben.


End file.
